


Cry Baby

by dr7mie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, cute Jisung, phone call in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr7mie/pseuds/dr7mie
Summary: It's 3AM and even though they're not even that close Jisung can't get the boy out of his mind. He can't sleep and he knows for sure Jaemin isn't asleep; should he call him ?
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Cry Baby

It's 3am and he's thinking about the same person again. He keeps changing position in his bed and he can't seem to find sleep at all, his thoughts racing and making his head spin. He wants to call him, he doesn't want to bother, he wants to hear his voice, he's scared to let out words he can regret. He knows Jaemin isn't asleep, he never is at this time of the night.

He doesn't know him that much actually, they met not a long time ago, very randomly, because they have a friend in common who threw a party where both of them we're invited. But for some reason he was drawn to him like he's some kind of magnet. They exchanged numbers and called a few times, and met a few times too. Something he can't explain makes him think that somehow Jaemin is determined to be important. And since they first met he hasn't left his mind and he kind of hates it actually, it makes him all nervous and questioning why he seems to be obsessed with this boy. With shaky hands and as he tells himself that Jaemin isn't asleep he grabs his phone and open their text conversation, he reads their past texts, looking for stupid signs. He hates himself for worrying that much and being so tensed and always thinking about him. He thinks that maybe Jaemin never thinks about him like that and starts hurting, "you're such a cry baby" he tells himself and then, too fast to let his mind time to overthink about it, he clicks on the phone icon. He waits, laying on bed, listening to the ringing. He thinks about giving up but then he finally hears Jaemin's voice.

"Jisung ?" His voice is so low and sounds sleepy, he imagines the boy in bed and about to sleep after he stayed up late for whatever kept him busy. Jisung slightly panics at the thought that he has nothing to say

"Hum hi Jaemin" he hates how his voice sounds, he regrets calling him, he definitely needs to learn to shut up.

"You're okay?" he sounds a little worried now and Jisung keeps wondering with his damn heart has to beat this fast

"I am! I just...i don't know, wanted to call" he hesitates a little, words stuck in his throat "am i waking you up?"

"No i wasn't asleep" Jisung wonders what he's thinking, he also wonders what he was doing, this boy seems to never sleep. But his voice is somehow so attractive and pleasant to the ears and soothes the anxious feeling that doesn't seem to leave Jisung a little. It would calm him even more if Jaemin was here though, Jaemin is always calm. Through the phone he can hear him breathing, the sound is reassuring. But the whole situation is scary though, how his heart has gotten addicted to the other boy so fast and he doesn't even know why and it makes him all anxious. For all he knows, he could be bad for him, there is something so scary in the thought that he can lie to him anytime and Jisung could do nothing about it. He feels like being on top of a cliff, like he knows he's drawn to love Jaemin.

"Did you have something to tell me ?" Jaemin's voice breaks the silence and the flow of thoughts going through Jisung's mind.

"I just, I was thinking about you..." Jaemin chuckles

"Why would you be thinking about me at 3am when you should be sleeping though?" Jisung bits his lip, of course he said too much. Of course he sounds all overwhelmed and nervous and like he needs Jaemin more than anything and of course it's too much. Too many thoughts and too many feelings when he isn't even in love - yet? - too many words when he should listen instead.

"Uh i don't know" no more talking Jisung, he thinks. It's almost as if he can hear Jaemin's smile through the phone

"Sure" and his voice is so low, slightly audible, muffled by some cloth it seems. Jaemin probably being in bed the blanket covering his phone a little. It's the picture Jisung has in his mind though. And he can't help but let the words slip again

"I wished I was with you right now" and he really does, the room he's in feels so damn cold and his bed feels so empty. He feels clumsy with words, he knows it is because he has so much in mind. His heart is pounding, damn he's nervous about what the other would answer now and he scolds himself mentally for talking too much. And also for being so well aware of the fact that he's falling for the boy on the phone.

He feels like - once again - he can hear Jaemin's smile through the phone

"You're cute" he says softly, his voice sounding even more sleepy, making Jisung blush. He adds "let's meet again soon ok ? but for now go to sleep silly" there's a short silence, their breathing only filling the air and the tension on the phone.

"ok" Jisung mumbles with the lowest voice. He thinks maybe it's okay if he talk too much actually, and maybe -just maybe, it's not too bad falling in love

"good night Jisung, sleep well" he can tell he's almost asleep

"good night Jaemin" then silence fill the room again but it's okay now and he thinks he definitely will sleep well.


End file.
